


Power and Control

by AkumaStrife



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaStrife/pseuds/AkumaStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry, Captain, I can be a real gentleman.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control

Steve didn’t know which one of them started it. Okay, so that was a lie. Natasha was the one to saunter up to him with her no-nonsense attitude and coy smirk, which really shouldn’t mix so well together, but she could probably make _anything_ work. But he hadn’t said no. He was the one who took her silent offer and verbalized it into something they both wanted. Part satisfaction and part trust, a lot of Steve’s curiosity and need, and none of it romantic. Steve liked Natasha; Natasha seemed to tolerate him on a more familial level. But it was nothing more than that, and Natasha had reassured him it didn’t have to be. 

Once that would’ve appalled him, but the future was slowly rubbing off on him and there were certain things he was done depriving himself of. A guy technically dies for 70 years and he starts to see life in a different light. He might never get that house with the picket fence, wife, dog, and two kids. And the more time he spent leading the Avengers, saving the city time and time again, sometimes even the world, he was becoming content with that. He couldn’t have everything, and what he had now was turning out to be a pretty fulfilling substitute. 

Which is how he found himself face down on his bed, Natasha settled comfortably across the back of his thighs. She opened him quick and efficient, the latex of her glove slicked with something that smelled lightly of apples. She’d laughed when she’d pulled it out of her bag, but Steve had failed to catch on to the joke. That kind of thing was happening a lot recently, though, so he didn’t waste too much thought on it. Instead he kept his focus on staying relaxed, as Natasha had ordered him. The slide of her gloved fingers wasn’t nearly as unpleasant as he’d expected, and he found himself enjoying the warm stretch of it, her fingers satisfying an ache in him he’d never been able to reach before. 

With a light hum Natasha wiggled her hand free and stripped the glove off with a sharp snap. The sudden sound made Steve jump slightly, and he flushed, not wanting to seem like he was nervous or unprepared. 

She chuckled and kneaded her hands into the thick muscle of his back, soothing him as she moved a little higher up his body, rocking the slick length of her strap-on up the dip of his back. “Don’t worry, Captain, I can be a real gentleman.” 

He could hear the smugness in her tone, and for the first time he started to get an inkling of how much she actually liked it. Liked and got off on being on top. 

She didn’t make it a grand thing, drumming up anticipation; just eased the head of the toy passed the loosened ring of muscles and inched in bit by bit. Resting her hands in the dip of his spine, instead of putting them anywhere where it might seem like she was forcing him down, or locking him into a position in which he couldn’t move. It was surprisingly thoughtful. 

“I’m a little taken aback at how easy you make this all seem,” he said, breathing deep through the shallow rocking of her hips. The thickness of her toy was more than he’d expected, more than her fingers, surely, but it didn’t hurt. Perhaps that was the Super Serum, but the fullness was something he decided he liked. “How often _do_ you do this kind of thing?”

“Since moving into the Tower?” she asked.

Steve hesitated. “Would that change your answer?”

He could feel her smile, sharp and feral. It was only then that she truly felt like a predator to him, and her hips snapped, pushing in the last bit particularly forceful. It pushed the air out of his lungs, fisting the sheets under him, and he almost missed her answer.

“No, not really.”

Did that mean she… well, obviously it did. The other member of their team currently living in Stark Tower had also engaged in submissive intercourse with Natasha. Many times, if her subtext was to be interpreted correctly. Steve wasn’t one to judge but he couldn’t help but find it surprising. Clint he could understand, the two assassins seemed to share a very close, inclusive bond. But Banner, or Stark? _Thor?_ The idea that this slight woman dominated someone as powerful and imposing as a Norse god seemed impossible. But then she curled her fingers over his shoulders and began rolling her hips, sliding into him deep and just fast enough that he couldn’t quite catch his breath. Her rhythm stayed consistent even as he tensed and groaned into the pillow. The sound made him flush, but Natasha acted like that was what she’d been looking for, picking up her pace. 

When she brushed over a bundle of nerves that made him spasm, stars dotting his vision and forgetting his previous self-consciousness in favor of jerking back to meet her thrusts somewhat desperately, she slowed. He was ready to voice his displeasure with the change, when she pressed a little harder down on him, using her weight to push him into the mattress. He could’ve easily thrown her but… there was something about the action of being physically held down that kept him immobile beneath her. 

“I enjoy the control,” Natasha said, so matter of fact as she finger-combed through his hair. Picking at the blond strands and gently scratching his scalp. “I am not a damsel in distress, and I like reminding myself and everyone else of this. I like having the strength and power to dominate those physically bigger than me.”

She leaned down over him, inching her hips a little closer, filling him a little more. Her tone dropped to a sultry croon. “I enjoy giving you the pleasure you want, and can’t have on your own. Because deep down, Captain, you’ll find that most men enjoy to give it up completely. And who am I to deny those I care for that pleasure?”

Steve involuntarily shivered at her words, and gasped as she quickened her pace too suddenly for him to adjust. He jolted and spread his legs a little wider, panting into the pillow. Wave after of wave of pleasure like little electric shocks rolled over him, through him, made his nerves sing and fingers numb as his toes curled. 

And then too soon it was over. The pleasure filling him with white noise, taking over his brain and vision briefly as he grunted with his release into the now sticky sheets.

Natasha made a surprised noise, but continued to thrust into him, working him through it. Steve had a nagging thought he was supposed to feel embarrassed at how quickly he’d peaked, but he felt too flushed and oversensitive to care. And then just as quickly as he’d come, he was aroused again, the friction of the tacky sheets making him tremble and beg Natasha for more, rocking back greedily, trying to get her to speed up. 

“Oh, Mr. America,” she said, voice heated and wanting. She dug her nails into his back, giving a choked off moan that sounded more elated than anything. “That serum of yours must have given you quite the stamina. I wonder how many times you’re able to climax in a row? Would you like to test it, for science?”

The question rendered Steve incoherent and at his lack of an answer, she gripped his hips tightly. “What fun we’re going to have, Captain.”


End file.
